


The Wheels on the Bus

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only two people riding the school bus, Kurt and Blaine become friends and quickly grow feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "we're literally the only two kids who ride this school bus maybe we should carpool or make out or something" AU. 
> 
> I'm always hesitant on writing these two precious babes since there are other writers that really do them justice, but I hope I did okay!

Kurt never liked riding the school bus--for several reasons. It wasn't because he thought himself "too good" for the bus, but how could anyone not think about the unknown disgusting germs that basically live on each bus seat?

He shivered just thinking about it, while he stood waiting at the corner of his street. He did not want to start his sophomore year arriving by school bus, but unfortunately his house was just a little before the end of the school zone, and that meant the bus could pick him up and his dad wouldn't have to worry about paying for gas.  

But what about the disgusting kids in those bus seats? The ones who knew no boundaries or the meaning of personal space? The ones who spit paper balls at everyone, the ones who eat things off the floor, and the ones who put their hands in unimaginable places and then touching other people or their belongings. 

And these were  _high school kids_ Kurt had argued. 

Kurt almost decided right then that he'd run back home to get his car, knowing that his dad would still be home and see him, but he didn't care--he could start paying for gas himself, he could do anything as long as he didn't have to ride the bus.

But of course, he remembered the universe hated him and wanted him miserable at all times when he saw the bus turning into the street. 

He sighed in frustration, reaching into his school bag for his iPod and earphones. His music could take his mind off the fact that he would be sitting in germs munching on his designer pants. 

He stepped onto the bus with his head hanging down, mumbling "'Morning" to the driver. When he glanced around for a seat, he stopped for a second. 

"You're on the right bus," the driver told him, as if reading his exact thoughts. "You kids are just the only ones at this zone." 

Kurt looked around again, his eyes meeting another boy sitting in the middle row, who gave him a small smile before he turned to the window. He had a real nice profile, Kurt noticed, his long eyelashes exaggerated with the sun beaming through the window.

Catching himself staring as the bus started to move, Kurt walked quickly towards the back and sat a couple seats behind the other boy. He smelt of raspberries, which was probably coming from the rather excessive hair gel he had, but Kurt thought it was pretty cute.

He's never seen this boy before, and he wondered if he was new or he's just never been in the same classes. Either way, maybe riding the bus with this one other (adorable) person every day to and from school wouldn't be so bad after all. 

So Kurt kept taking the bus, making sure he looked his very best to catch the other boy's eye, wondering if he was even gay...and Kurt succeeded. 

These bus rides were quickly becoming the highlight of Kurt's day. 

By the third week, Kurt gathered the courage to start greeting him every time he walked by his seat in hopes that the other boy would try to actually converse with him.

The boy finally did try one day, sitting across from Kurt after school instead of his usual seat in the middle of the bus. 

"Hey, bus buddy," the boy said, which almost startled Kurt. "How ya doing?" He smiled--an actual, genuine and super cute smile.

"Oh, me? I'm--uhm, hi," Kurt stammered out, and he cursed at himself, realizing that he never actually prepared for an actual conversation with this boy before. He could feel his face turning red from embarrassment. 

The boy seemed to notice and his face turned into an uncertain one. "Oh I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought I'd sit here and say hey. It sounded like a good plan, since we say hi and stuff every day. I mean, I'm sorry, maybe I should--" He started getting up, but Kurt spoke up. 

"No, no. You're fine," he told him. "I mean--not 'fine' as in ' _damn you're fine_ ' but..." What the hell was he saying? _Get it together, Kurt_ , he thought to himself. His hand reached out for the other boy to shake. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Smiling, the boy took his hand. "Blaine Anderson," he said, the sound of his voice becoming the only thing Kurt could hear in his head for the rest of the week. 

They got to know each other fairly well. Blaine was a freshman, just moved to Lima from Westerville. He was never seen without a bowtie--and if he wasn't wearing a bowtie, he'd wear clothes that consisted of a bowtie pattern. Blaine loved to sing and dance, and performing was probably everything for him. They had that particularly in common. 

Kurt couldn't believe how strong he was feeling for Blaine and fast. He just never felt so connected to another person before, it was refreshing and exciting. He wondered if Blaine felt the same way, since he was always happy to see him if they passed by each other in the hallways in between classes. 

The two of them started sitting together on the bus by the next week, talking non-stop till Blaine was dropped off first. He lived in the neighborhood before Kurt's, and although they were both dying to see each other more often, neither of them dared to ask the other if they could visit since they lived close enough. 

However, sometime during the third week they were sitting together, Blaine was laughing at the fact that they were literally the only two people who rode this particular bus.

"I'm just surprised the school isn't forcing us to get our own rides," he said, his voice low enough so that the driver wouldn't hear him. "What's the point of paying for a bus to pick up two people?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but with a smile. _But then we wouldn't have met_ , he thought.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Uhm, yeah, guess that's true."

"What?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. Blaine was strangely blushing. Then he realized...he really said his thoughts out loud, _shit_.

"I mean, I'm glad we did meet...Kurt." Smiling, Blaine laid his hand on top of Kurt's, making him go completely red in the face.

"I--me too, Blaine," Kurt said, returning the smile with butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Blaine never moved his hand away till they got to his stop. 

"Y'know, if we're really the only two people who ride this school bus," Blaine started saying the next day, the two of them sitting even closer together with their shoulders touching and faces just inches from each other, "maybe we should carpool--or makeout or something," he added quickly with a nervous chuckle. 

It took Kurt a moment to process that last bit, and then he began to blush. "Oh," was all he was able to say, his voice hitching. Did Blaine really say what he thought he said?  _But I do want to makeout with you_ , he thought, feeling his cheeks getting more red.  _  
_

"You do?" Blaine asked rather happily, and Kurt mentally slapped himself. 

"I really need to stop saying thoughts out loud," Kurt said, pouting his lips. He was the walking definition of embarrassment. 

Blaine grinned. "Then how would I know that I should do this?" 

Suddenly, Kurt felt a pair of soft, warm lips pushing against his, and his eyes widened, his feelings and thoughts flying everywhere.  _Oh my god_ , he thought,  _oh my god Blaine Anderson is kissing me! He's kissing me and I'm just sitting here! What do I do? What do people do when they get kissed? Oh._ Finally, Kurt kissed back, closing his eyes and shuts down his frantic head, letting himself melt into the kiss as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. 

The two of them decided to carpool starting the next day when the driver told them to break it off. 

Maybe school buses weren't so bad after all, Kurt thought. 


End file.
